Así es la vida
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Compendio de Pequeñas escenas independientes entre sí de la vida de Ranma y Akane
1. El secreto

- ** _¿Dónde diablos estás, niña tonta?-_** decía un malhumorado Ranma brincando de tejado en tejado.

FLASHBACK

 ** _-¿Cómo que no está con ustedes?-_** preguntaba un preocupado joven a las amigas de Akane.

 ** _-No, nos dijo que se iría contigo a casa, así que la dejamos esperándote en la cafetería-_** contestaban unas extrañadas chicas- **_¿No estaba ahí?_**

- ** _No, para cuando llegue se había ido, me dijo la dependienta que pagó la cuenta y se fue.-_** decía un cada vez más preocupado Ranma.

- ** _Seguramente ha de estar enojada contigo y no quiso esperarte-_** argumentaba una ofendida chica mientras regresaba a sus labores mirando con reproche al joven.

FIN FLASHBACK

 ** _-¡Tonta Akane! Mira que irte sin mi_** \- mascullaba el artista marcial.

Sobre una poco concurrida y estrecha calle divisó un conocida silueta de una bella joven de corta cabellera que avanzaba lentamente.

 ** _-¡Akaneeeee!-_** grito un enojado Ranma. - **_¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-_** decía el muchacho mientras se colocaba frente a la aludida obstruyéndole el paso.

- ** _Me voy a casa-_** contestaba tranquilamente la mujer intentando rodearle para continuar avanzando.

- ** _¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan testaruda?! Te dije que iría por ti ¿Por qué no me esperaste?-_** reclamaba un enojado joven.

- ** _¡Te esperé durante una hora!-_** gritó mientras le sostenía la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de brotar- **_Te esperé durante una hora y no llegaste-_** dijo al fin con tristeza la chica.

- ** _Akane… yo… yo… intenté regresar rápido, pero no pude_** \- repuso el hombre con pena en la voz.

 ** _-Lo sé, no tienes que explicar, es solo que… creí que te habías olvidado de mi_** \- contestó la joven mirando el piso mientras densas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- ** _¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?-_** hablaba con tristeza y decepción en la voz el chico mientras veía las gruesas gotas saladas caer al piso sin saber qué hacer.

- ** _No sé… fue mucho tiempo… Normalmente no tardas tanto_** \- suspiraba Akane intentando controlar las lágrimas que se negaban a detenerse. – **_Me sentí abandonada._**

 ** _-No seas boba_** \- dijo Ranma en tono conciliador mientras estrechaba a la pequeña mujer entre sus brazos. – **_Nunca te librarás de mi._**

- ** _Pero… pero… ¡estoy engordando!_** **_Entendería si ya no te gusto-_** dejó escapar en un suspiro la mujer.

 ** _-No estás gorda, estás llena de vida_** \- dijo un sonriente muchacho.

 ** _-¿Lo piensas de verdad? ¿No crees que estoy gorda?_** \- hablaba la joven viéndolo con ilusionados ojos y las manos juntas.

- ** _No, al contrario, me está empezando a gustar la forma que estás tomando, se te están ensanchando las caderas_** \- contestó Ranma mientras le guiñaba un ojo y acariciaba traviesamente el trasero femenino.

 ** _-No tienes remedio, por tu culpa estoy así-_** hablaba mientras reía gustosa la joven.

 ** _-Valió la pena, no me arrepiento-_** murmuraba el joven mientras aspiraba el perfume femenino y depositaba un dulce beso en la clavícula de ella.

- ** _Tendremos que decirles algún día-_** hablaba la joven disfrutando la caricia.

- ** _¿Es necesario?-_** intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación el hombre mientras recorría con sus labios el delicado cuello.

- ** _No podremos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo-_** suspiraba la joven pensativa cerrando los ojos ante aquel roce.- **_Creo que comienzan a sospechar._**

 ** _-¿Tú crees?-_** decía entre beso y beso el varón.

 ** _-Ranma, no podemos seguir ocultándolo-_** la chica se estaba dejando llevar.

- ** _Vamos, solo unos cuantos años más, tal vez no se den cuenta-_** contestaba un embebido joven mientras capturaba la boca de su contraparte con pasión.

- ** _Creo que en algún momento lo notarán_** \- suspiraba la chica de oscuros ojos al pasar sus brazos por detrás del varonil cuello.

- ** _Tienes razón-_** repuso el joven deteniendo la ronda de besos para posar su frente sobre la de ella – **_Hay que decirles y esperar lo inevitable, pero antes…-_**

Ranma se agachó para tomar una bolsa que había dejado en el piso, la abrió y extrajo una linda ropa para bebé blanca con estampado de patos amarillos, la extendió y se la enseñó a la Akane.

- ** _No_** ** _era mi intención_** ** _tardarme, me distraje demasiado eligiendo uno que pudiera gustarte y perdí el tiempo. ¿Me perdonas?-_** decía sonriendo el chico.

 ** _-¡Es hermoso! ¡Ay, Ranma! ¡Eres un amor!-_** hablaba una enternecida Akane por el lindo gesto de su marido.

 ** _-Yo lo sé, eres la envidia de todas-_** contestaba un egocéntrico chico sonriendo.

 ** _-Y tan humilde, je je. Pero hablando en serio, tenemos que decirle a la familia, ya se empieza a notar-_** suspiraba la chica mientras se tocaba el vientre que comenzaba a abultarse.

 ** _-Es normal que se te note ¿O acaso crees que un futuro Saotome iba a pasar desapercibido? ¡No! Resalta desde aquí-_** dijo el varón con orgullo mientras sobaba el redondeado abdomen femenino.

 ** _-Se volverán locos-_** suspiraba con resignación Akane.

 ** _-¿Y qué esperabas? Todos ansían un heredero Saotome-Tendo desde la boda. Recuerda cuántas veces intentaron sabotearnos los anticonceptivos-_** hablaba con tono de fastidio el varón- **_Si no hubiera sido porque teníamos un plan de respaldo ya tendríamos muchos hijos._**

 ** _-Bueno, eso es porque cierto hombre no puede mantenerse quieto-_** expresaba pícaramente la chica mientras acercaba sus labios al varonil rostro.

- ** _No recuerdo que te hayas quejado antes-_** contestaba meloso el muchacho- **_además, no es mi culpa que me enciendas tanto-_** decía al tiempo que pellizcaba uno de los glúteos femeninos.

- ** _¿Quién dijo que me estaba quejando?-_** susurraba una candente Akane sobre los labios del muchacho antes de asaltarlos con pasión.

- ** _Así menos me voy a quedar quieto-_** sonreía de manera boba el chico después de semejante beso – **_Ven, vamos a casa, tengo que aprovechar antes de que sepan que estás embarazada y te roben todo el tiempo que era mío-_** le decía a Akane mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y recorrían velozmente los techos.

- ** _Pero ¿no les vamos a decir?-_** respondía la chica aferrada al masculino cuello disfrutando del viaje.

 ** _-Con esta familia ¿no crees que lo descubrirán pronto por su cuenta?-_** decía Ranma al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su mujer mientras hábilmente se introducía por la ventana de su habitación marital.


	2. Lo que digo vs lo que pienso

_Mírame._

 _Mírame_

 _Mírame_

 _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me mires?_

 ** _Marimacho_**

 _Ahora ya me estás mirando. ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? Tienes que seguirme mirando._

 ** _Infantil_**

 _En realidad me gusta cuando usas esos bonitos vestidos con la falda que vuela._

 ** _No sabes cocinar_**

 _Eso es cierto, pero no me importa cuando preparas algo para mí._

 ** _Pechos planos_**

 _Para nada. Los míos de mujer son más abundantes, pero los tuyos son otra cosa, son tuyos, y muero por tocarlos._

 ** _Gorda_**

 _Nada más falso. Tu figura es tan linda, que cuando pienso demasiado en ti necesito un baño de agua fría para calmarme_.

 ** _Boba_**

 _No eres boba, tienes demasiado buen corazón._

 ** _Bruta_**

 _Adoro tu fuerza, no eres débil, aunque quiero protegerte._

 ** _Necia_**

 _Adoro cuando te empeñas en algo._

 ** _Fea_**

 _En realidad no eres fea. Me gusta cuando sonríes. Tú me gustas._

 ** _Me gustas_**

 _¡Momento! ¿Lo dije o lo pensé? ¡Diablos! Debo esconderme en el pozo más profundo que encuentre y rogar que no me haya escuchado._


	3. El reto

- _ **No entiendo por qué estás tan enojado-**_

 _ **-¡Cállate!-**_

 _ **-Tú fuiste el que aceptó desde un principio-**_

 _ **-¡Cállate!-**_

 _ **-Es más, decidiste las reglas-**_

 _ **-¡Cállate!-**_

 _ **-No tienes razón…-**_ la chica no pudo seguir hablando, sus labios fueron sellados por unos varoniles labios que se apropiaron de los suyos casi con violencia.

FLASHBACK

- _ **Eres tan fea que solo un idiota te compraría algo**_ \- decía un fanfarrón Ranma a una molesta Akane.

-¡ _ **Ah! ¿Si? ¿Estás seguro?-**_ respondía la chica apretando los dientes de furia.

- _ **¡Claro! Estás tan gorda que no te comprarían ni un helado por miedo a que te acabes todos los sabores y tienes tan mal carácter que nadie hablaría contigo ni aunque fueras la última mujer en la tierra-**_ continuaba el chico burlándose de su prometida.

- _ **¡Te reto! Si logro que un chico me regale un helado y tenga una plática conmigo tú te tragaras tus palabras y… y…**_ \- la mujer se atropellaba con sus propias palabras por la furia que tenía.

- _ **¡Ja ja ja! Hasta te regalaré el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que encuentre como reconocimiento ¡Ja ja ja!-**_ contestaba el joven mirándola burlonamente.

 _ **-Trato hecho, Saotome**_ \- estiraba la chica la mano hacia él en señal de cerrar el trato.

- _ **Trato hecho, Tendo-**_ apretaba la mano de ella mirándola con sorna.

FIN FLASHBACK

- _ **…Ranma…-**_ decía una chica con ojos asustados retrocediendo unos pasos del joven mientras tocaba con la punta de sus dedos sus labios.

- _ **No lo soporté, ¿De acuerdo?-**_ bufaba un agitado joven.

- _ **Pero...pero...-**_

 _ **-No soporte que ese idiota quisiera tocarte, que intentara besarte-**_ decía con ira contenida.

FLASHBACK

En el centro comercial, Ranma y Akane paseaban por la zona de comidas, una con determinación en la mirada, el otro con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro

- _ **Te tragaras tus palabras, solo observa-**_ decía una iracunda mujer.

- _ **Marimacho fea-**_ resoplaba el joven.

La chica se sentó sola en una de las mesas mientras el joven la observaba a lo lejos; no tuvo que esperar mucho para que ver cómo un apuesto muchacho se acercaba a la mesa que ocupaba Akane, intercambiaban palabras y ella le regalaba una de sus maravillosas sonrisas tan características, el hombre se retiró pero no tardó en regresar con dos enormes copas de helado en sus manos, le entregó una a la mujer y comenzaron a platicar animadamente. En un momento de distracción de su acompañante, Akane miró en dirección de Ranma y le enseñó la lengua mientras le hacía cierto gesto con su falange media, regresando inmediatamente a prestar atención a quien tan amablemente le había invitado el helado.

La furia del joven Saotome crecía en su interior; comenzó a avanzar con paso decidido en dirección de la pareja mientras veía que el acompañante de Akane se sentaba justo al lado de ella e intentaba tomar la barbilla femenina entre sus dedos, alzándole el rostro con la clara intención de besarla. Sus nudillos comenzaron a tronar debido a la rabia contenida y que iba a ser liberada dentro de poco sobre el cuerpo del pobre incauto que hablaba con la chica, más no alcanzó a llegar al lado cuando la joven ya había tomado la justicia en sus propias manos, vaciando el contenido que quedaba en su copa sobre la entrepierna del atrevido joven.

- _ **Tuvieras tanta suerte-**_ decía la joven mientras se levantaba tranquilamente con la intención de retirarse.

- _ **No lo entiendes, bonita, te compré un helado, merezco una retribución-**_ contestaba un enojado muchacho mientras intentaba tomar de la mano a Akane para obligarla a quedarse a su lado.

- _ **Mi prometida no desea tu compañía ¿Acaso necesita ser más clara?**_ \- gruñía un iracundo Ranma mientras tomaba la mano del otro sujeto y la estrujaba hasta hacerla crujir.

FIN FLASHBACK

- _ **Me dieron celos, ¿Contenta?-**_ repuso en un suspiro de resignación el apuesto y aún iracundo joven.

- _ **Ranma**_ \- murmuró la sorprendida joven.

- _ **¡Me dieron celos! ¿Entendiste? Celos… a mi… celos… a mi-**_ decía un incrédulo joven mirando con ansiedad el piso.- _**Pero tú tienes la culpa-**_ dijo al fin viéndola profundamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

 _ **-¡¿Qué?!-**_ salía de su estupefacción la mujer – _ **pero tú fuiste quién aceptó el reto y…-**_

- _ **No me refiero a eso**_ \- dijo tiernamente el joven _ **\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan linda?**_ – suspiró sobre los labios de la chica antes de depositar un dulce beso en ellos- _**Además… le sonreiste-**_ terminaba el chico con algo de nostalgia en la voz.

- _ **Yo… solo… intentaba demostrarte que no era cierto todo lo que dices, que no soy fea ni gorda ni…-**_ decía mientras miraba el piso para disimular su notorio sonrojo.

- _ **Yo sé que no lo eres-**_ siguió el muchacho tomando en su mano el rostro de su acompañante para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.- _**Solo que es más divertido molestarte… aunque creo que encontré algo mejor que hacer contigo-**_ terminó su frase con sonrisa pícara y volvió a capturar con sus labios la boca femenina.

La chica no daba crédito a todo lo que le estaba pasando, hasta que el joven Saotome la tomó de la mano y la hizo caminar.

- _ **¿A dónde vamos?-**_ alcanzó a decir la menor de las Tendo aún sorprendida.

- _ **A comprarte ese enorme ramo de rosas rojas que te prometí, una deuda es una deuda-**_ finalizó sin soltarla.


	4. Admítelo

- _ **Akane**_ \- suspiró entre besos el joven..

En medio de la oscuridad, con la poca luz que se filtraba, al muchacho se le ofrecía un erótico espectáculo. Ahí estaba ella, la protagonista de sus más húmedas noches, su blusa estaba abierta y los botones habían sido arrancados por él de un brusco tirón, dejando al descubierto un sensual sostén que cubría aquellos elevados y excitados montes; sentada sobre sus rodillas sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas dejando ver la blanca ropa interior empapada en la entrepierna, la falda estaba enroscada a la altura de la cintura, dejando expuestas aquellas hermosas piernas que poseía.

La chica respiraba agitada,

haciendo que sus senos subieran y bajarán aceleradamente, su boca estaba hinchada de las salvajes caricias que el joven le había prodigado, toda ella temblaba de ansiedad, de deseo.

Él también era un regocijo a la vista, su firme torso estaba desnudo, sus duros pectorales subían y bajaban a ritmo de su agitada respiración, los músculos de sus gruesos brazos estaban hinchados de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, por su cuello se vislumbraban pequeñas rojizas manchas que la mujer había dejado al succionar y morder la morena piel, por debajo de la cintura la tela de su pantalón se elevaba sinuosamente requiriendo atención.

Los azules ojos miraban profundamente a aquella mujer, penetrándola con la mirada, midiendo su próximo movimiento.

Su revuelto cabello era fiel testigo de la dura batalla pasional que libraban, las entrecortadas respiraciones demostraban la ansiedad que los invadía, la humedad en la zona baja de ambos atestiguaba el deseo que los ojos también transmitían.

- _ **No**_ \- dijo ella.

- _ **Yo sé que sí-**_ murmuró él.

- _ **Para nada-**_ retó la mujer.

- _ **Admítelo**_ -ordenó el varón.

- _ **Ni en mis pesadillas**_ \- sentenció la fémina.

Ranma se abalanzó sobre ella, derribándola sobre el piso, aprisionó con pasión sus labios, invadiendo con su lengua hasta lo más profundo de la boca femenina; inmovilizó con su cuerpo la pequeña anatomía de Akane bajo de él, sujetó las muñecas de ella con sus manos y comenzó a succionar la blanca piel del cuello ajeno. La mujer jadeaba de deseo bajo el sometimiento.

 _ **-Que no** -_ alcanzó a murmurar.

- _ **Admítelo**_ \- suspiraba el joven.

Deslizó su boca por el femenino torso, pasó por encima de la tela del sostén y sujetó con sus labios le turgente elevación con firmeza, con algo de brusquedad.

 _ **-¡Ahhh!-**_ gimió la chica.

Ranma sabía que ella estaba disfrutando ese tipo de caricias, por lo que continuó apretando el pezón capturado con sus labios, estimulándolo, haciéndolo surgir.

Ahora agarró con una sola de sus manos las muñecas femeninas para tener libre la otra, tomó la orilla de la tela del sujetador y la levantó para liberar aquellos apetitosos, sonrosados, delicados, atrayentes senos. Se le hizo agua la boca de ver aquella rosada piel del pezón, llamándolo, provocándolo.

Como si se encontrará bajo trance gatuno, lamió la caliente piel como si de leche se tratara, pasando su lengua por el pezón insistentemente, con algo de fuerza, arrancando de la garganta femenina intensos suspiros de gozo. Descendió por el vientre mientras la fuerza en el agarre también aminoraba, terminando por soltar a su presa; surcó por encima del ombligo, dirigiéndose a las pantaletas de la chica, por encima de la tela, delineó los labios inferiores de su pareja, buscando con desesperación aquella elevación que sobresalía.

La mujer temblaba ante la invasión de su intimidad, las piernas no tenían fuerza alguna por lo que permanecían separadas siendo sujetadas de la parte de los muslos por aquellas toscas manos cuyo tacto quemaba, su cadera tenía vida propia elevándose exigiendo más ante cada caricia.

Con una de sus manos libres, el muchacho ladeó la tela de la ropa interior y con sus dedos separó los pliegues que rodeaban el centro de placer de ella, tuvo un mejor acceso a este pequeño y delicado botón que liberaría a la salvaje fiera que era su prometida; lamió intensamente, introdujo sus falanges en la chica y comenzó a moverlas con insistencia, tentando, explorando, estimulando.

Ella sentía volverse loca, desde el centro de su anatomía surgían intensas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo, a cada nuevo movimiento varonil la ansiedad se apropiaba de ella, exigiéndole cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más adentro. Apresó entre sus manos la cabeza de él, no le permitiría separarse ni un centímetro de ella, necesitaba que la invadiera más, que la saboreara más, que la hiciera terminar.

Él succionó con más fuerza, con más ímpetu, con voracidad. Sabía que estaba a nada de lograrlo, sus dedos dentro de ella eran presionados con mayor frecuencia por sus paredes internas, se contraían con fuerza sobre él, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Con energías renovadas introdujo aquel pequeño músculo entre sus labios, y lo acarició con tanta dulzura y pasión a la vez que su boca fue inundada casi inmediatamente por una cascada de elixir caliente que emanaba desde el mismo centro de su prometida, las piernas de ella se estrecharon alrededor de su cabeza mientras el espasmo duró, y su boca liberó un sonoro y largo gemido de placer que le hinchó el orgullo al varón a más no poder.

Antes de que Akane pudiera recuperarse de la emoción, sintió cómo era asaltada por el duro y grande miembro de Ranma, que se abría paso con urgencia, con ansiedad, con deseo. El muchacho comenzó a moverse encima de la mujer, entrando y saliendo con la misma fuerza bruta e intensidad que caracterizaba al joven. Ella aprisionó con sus piernas la cintura masculina mientras que sus uñas se enterraban sensualmente en la musculosa espalda, excitando al de por sí perdido muchacho. Sujetaba con tosquedad las suaves carnes de sus pechos, apretaba lo bastante como para que comenzarán a marcarse finas manchas donde se posicionaban sus dedos, ella amaba esa brusquedad.

La fricción, la presión, la ansiedad, la posesión, todo los acercaba peligrosamente al clímax. Con un par de embestidas profundas, Ranma vacío su ser en aquella húmeda y apretada cavidad que lo había recibido, gruñó al dejar su semilla extenderse por todo el interior de la fierecilla que acababa de domar. Por su parte, la aguerrida mujer sintió llenarse del jugo de su hombre, su interior se inundó del caliente líquido de su amante, sensación que la excitó sobremanera y la elevó a experimentar el segundo orgasmo.

Respiraban con dificultad, el aire era demasiado denso para entrar con facilidad en sus pulmones mientras se recuperaban de aquella sublime sesión de amor.

- _ **Sé que soy el mejor**_ \- dijo un soberbio joven de cabello trenzado.

- _ **Yo no he dicho eso-**_ intentaba expresar con normalidad la joven

- _ **Tu**_ _ **cuerpo lo dijo por ti-**_ decía el chico mientras besaba el hombro de su prometida.

- _ **No alimentaré tu ego, engreído**_ \- le contestó ella mostrándole su lengua.

- _ **¿Ni un poquito?-**_ repuso el muchacho con un puchero en su cara.

- _ **Mmmhhh… de acuerdo, sí, eres grandioso en la cama**_ \- bufó Akane- _**eres el mejor de todos los que he tenido hasta ahora.**_

- _ **¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye! Creí que era el único…-**_

- _ **¡Ja ja ja! Caíste, bobo-**_ contestaba la chica Tendo mientras callaba las quejas de Ranma con besos.


	5. El sándwich

- _ **¡No,no,no y no!-**_ decía frustrada una bella mujer de cortos cabellos azulados. - _ **No puede ser ¡No!**_

Por más que se había esforzado no lo lograba. Había utilizado toda su fuerza y no cedía, recurrió a todos los trucos que había visto que Kasumi usaba y no había manera, incluso pensó en usar la katana de su "suegra" pero sería demasiado, además que se la había llevado con ella al salir. Simplemente no se podía.

No podía abrir ese maldito frasco.

No había a quién recurrir, todos en la casa habían salido a excepción de "ese".

- _ **¡No,no,no y no!-**_ seguía bufando la joven- _**no lo voy a hacer ¡No! No voy a pedile ayuda a ese tonto.**_

Llevaba tres días sin hablarle al joven Saotome, se había disgustado con él nuevamente debido a la bocota de Ranma.

Puso todo su corazón en aquellos pastelillos que con tanto esmero había horneado, siguió paso a paso la receta, verificó que no fueran tóxicos ¡Hizo todo! pero el tonto ese se negó rotundamente a probarlos, y para colmo de males llegó Shampoo con unos panes al vapor recién hechos y él los devoró; además, dijo que cualquiera sería mejor esposa que ella, que ni cereal con leche sabía preparar y que se rindiera de seguir intentando cocinar porque él nunca nunca nunca comería algo que ella hiciera así fuera una sopa instantánea.

- _ **Estúpido Ranma-**_ mascullaba la joven mientras insistía con aquel frasco de mayonesa que no quería ceder.

Una silueta conocida con cabello trenzado asomó por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió hacia ella.

- _ **Akane…-**_ llamó quedamente- _**Akane ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-**_ trato de usar el tono más conciliador que pudo.

- _ **¡Mjh! –**_ fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta de la obstinada mujer.

- _ **Vamos, Akane, esto es ridículo**_ \- rogó el joven – _ **no puedes ignorarme toda la vida.**_

- _ **¡Mjh!-**_ dijo nuevamente la chica mientras continuaba forzando la tapa del frasco.

- _ **Me necesitas, por favor, déjame ayudarte-**_ rogó él con los mejores ojos de perrito abandonado que pudo poner.

- _ **¡No! ¡No te necesito! ¡Prefiero comer mi sándwich sin mayonesa a tener que pedirte que abras este frasco!-**_ le gritó encarándolo la joven.

- _ **Por favor, Akane, no mientas. Tú y yo sabemos que adoras que tú sándwich tenga mayonesa en una tapa y mostaza en la otra, mientras pones el queso en medio de dos rebanadas de jamón junta a la lechuga para que no se remoje el pan-**_ sostenía el joven de ojos azules mientras veía con cierta sonrisa complaciente a la chica.

La joven Tendo lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Cómo es que sabía de qué manera le gustaban los sándwiches a ella? ¿Acaso la conocía tan bien? ¿De verdad le interesaba tanto cómo para fijarse en esos detalles mínimos?

En un movimiento automático alargó su mano tendiéndole el mentado frasco. Ranma lo tomó y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, que hacía que sus musculosos brazos resaltarán suculentamente, logró abrirlo y se lo devolvió.

- _ **Gracias**_ \- alcanzó a susurrar mientras recogía lo que el joven le tendía y procedía a embarrar una rebanada de pan con mayonesa.

- _ **Sé ve delicioso… ¿Me preparas uno, por favor?-**_ suplicó el joven Saotome.

Ella no respondió, siguió de espaldas a él mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse. En un brusco movimiento le entregó al muchacho un plato con un sándwich cortado transversalmente por la mitad con una pequeña aceituna ensartada en un palillo adornándolo. Ranma lo tomó y le dio una gran mordida.

 _ **-¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Degligciogso!-**_ intentó hablar mientras masticaba su bocado.

Akane se dirigió a la puerta llevando su propio bocadillo cuando alcanzó a oír.

- _ **No me importaría comer sándwiches así por el resto de mi vida-**_

La chica se detuvo un momento y salió corriendo del cuarto, procurando que aquel bobo no viera el tremendo sonrojo que decoraba su rostro.

- _Valió la pena pasar la noche apretando la tapa de todos los frascos-_ pensaba el artista marcial mientras degustaba el platillo que su prometida le había preparado.


	6. Cinco minutos

- _Pero… pero… ¿Estás segura?-_ hablaba un nervioso muchacho.

-¡ _Si estuviera segura no te diría que compramos una prueba, tonto!-_ casi gritó una chica de cabello azulado.

 _-¡Oye¡ Tampoco tienes que tratarme así-_ dijo algo ofendido el joven.

- _Tienes razón, perdón. Pero es que estoy muy nerviosa, por favor, entiende_ \- le miró tiernamente buscando empatía la mujer.

- _¿Y crees que yo no?-_ seguía ofendido.

- _Yo sé que tú también, pero yo llevo así quince días, no puedes comparar-_ intentaba convencerlo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

 _-¡Quince días! ¿¡Y apenas me dices?!-_ tomó su mano con un rostro de alarma épico.

 _-Solo es una sospecha, tienes que calmarte-_ acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de él.

 _-Estoy calmado, estoy calmado… ufff_ \- decía el varón cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente tratando infructuosamente de calmarse.

 _-Bueno, ahora ve a la farmacia y compra una prueba de embarazo_ \- sonrió la muchacha dulcemente.

- _¿¡Que?! ¿!Yo por qué?!-_ volvía a perder la calma el indómito hombre.

 _-¡Porque es tuyo, bobo! ¿O acaso crees que me embaracé yo sola?-_ le contestó Akane con algo de indignación en la voz.

 _-No, bueno, yo sé que es mío, que también soy culpable, pero…pero… podríamos ir los dos-_ repuso Ranma rascándose la cabeza.

 _-Vamos, ayúdame con eso ¿si? Estuve en el Dojo todo el día y realmente necesito un baño… ¿Por favor?-_ con ojos suplicantes le hablaba al joven mientras le besaba para terminar de chantajearlo.

 _-De acuerdo, iré yo-_ suspiró resignado.

- _¡Gracias!-_ saltó a los varoniles brazos y le dio un rápido beso mientras subía en dirección al baño.

Cuarenta minutos después

- _¡Ya llegué!-_ decía Ranma mientras se descalzaba.

- _¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya me tenías preocupada ¿Qué… que es esto?-_ le decía la joven mientras tomaba una voluminosa bolsa de las manos del chico- _solo te pedí **una** prueba, no toda la farmacia._

 _-¡Tienes idea de cuántas marcas hay? ¿Y si no son fiables? ¿Y si no le atinas y la echas a perder? ¿y si…?-_ comenzaba un monólogo el varón.

- _Ya,ya,ya entendí_ \- le interrumpió la fémina – _Bueno, voy al baño, usaré está, dice que tarda cinco minutos._

- _¡Sí, vamos! –_ decía decidido el hombre encaminándose hacia allá.

- _Pero, pero…-_ contestó algo sonrojada la jovencita.

 _-¡Oh, vamos, Akane! No voy a verte, solo quiero estar cerca-_ le decía el joven Saotome mientras la abrazaba y depositaba un dulce beso en su cabeza.

En el baño

Akane estaba sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro mientras Ranma se recargaba en el borde de la bañera, un pequeño empaque estaba entre las manos de la chica que esperaba ansiosa el resultado.

El chico no tenía una mejor pinta, era un manojo de nervios, las dudas lo asaltaban ¿Y si era tan mal padre como su papá había sido con él? ¿Y si no sabía que hacer y terminaba huyendo también como su papá? ¿Y si terminaba comprometiendo a su descendencia a diestra y siniestra para conseguir comida como su papá? ¿Y si le llevaba a un lugar desconocido sin importarle los peligros y lo dejaba maldito el resto de su vida como su papá hizo con él? Peor aún ¿Y si la maldición era heredable? ¿Y si crecía confundido con su sexualidad por su culpa? ¿Y si…? Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella menuda y frágil figura que veía fijamente sus manos, tan tierna, tan dulce, tan linda, tan ella, tan suya, y supo que todo estaría bien. Que ella siempre estaría con esa personita como había estado siempre con él, que le brindaría la seguridad y el amor que necesitara y más como con él, que a pesar de todo y de todos la tendría a ella como él la tenía. Entonces, los miedos e inseguridades se fueron.

Se levantó de su sitio, recorrió con paso firme la distancia que los separaba y abrazó a Akane, susurrándole al oído:

- _Estamos juntos en esto, te amo_ -

\- _Lo sé, también te amo_ \- contestó suavemente la joven- _¿Qué haremos si…?_

- _Pues… lo normal… volvernos locos y decírselo a la familia para que también pierda la cabeza_ – dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía bobamente- _sabes que están esperando esto desde la boda-_ terminó su frase frotando su nariz contra la pequeña de la mujer.

- _Sí, lo sé bien, tu mamá incluso quiso platicar conmigo sobre qué posiciones sexuales eran mejores para quedar embarazada-_ comenzó a reír la chica.

- _¡Y los viejos! A cada rato me hablaban de mi juventud y que por eso debía hacerlo más seguido contigo-_ intervino el joven con un resoplido.

- _¡Hasta Kasumi! Cada vez que venía de visita coincidía que traía comida "afrodisiaca"_ – soltó la carcajada Akane.

- _Es un bebé muy deseado y esperado, no le faltará amor_ \- sonrió Ranma mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su mujer.

Se dieron un tierno beso y revisaron el reloj, ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.


	7. Vergüenza

Ella forzó la separación, no quería, de verdad deseaba continuar, pero la cordura debía caber en alguno de los dos, y por su estado, se notaba que en él no sería.

- _ **Ranma**_ … - logró tomar un poco de distancia de los voraces labios que la estaban devorando- _**Ranma**_ …- quiso separar un poco los cuerpos empujándolo con desgano del pecho- _**Ranma, espera, por favor**_ \- intentó alejarse del posesivo abrazo en el que él la envolvía- _**oye, oye, espera-**_ terminó jalándolo de la trenza para que por fin le pusiera atención.

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ alcanzó a decir el excitado joven.

- _ **Eh, pues, no es que no quiera, pero…-**_

 _ **-¿Pero…?-**_ la miró inquisitivo.

- _ **Este… este… ¿Traesproteccion?-**_ dijo atropelladamente.

 _ **-¿Pro…pro…protección?-**_ dijo desconcertado.

- _ **Si, ya sabes… globos para la fiesta**_ \- contestó sonrojada.

- _ **¿Fiesta? Pero si estamos solos…-**_

- _ **No, bobo… es decir… fundas-**_ intentó seguir disimulando.

- _ **¿Fundas? ¿Para qué? ¿Para las katanas?-**_ seguía perdido el muchacho.

- _ **No me refería a eso, si no a… a… bolsitas para…-**_ y dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna del chico.

- _ **¿Bolsas para mis zapatos? Pero si no pienso ocuparlos ahorita**_ \- cada vez estaba más confundido el joven.

- _ **¡No, eso no! Quiero decir…-**_ Akane se comenzaba a frustrar, de verdad su prometido podía ser despistado- (suspiro) _**condones**_ -

- _ **¿Condones? ¡Claro! ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! Sabía que ya se habían acabado los que tú guardabas y pasé por unos ayer-**_ dijo Ranma como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡ _ **Ah**_!- contestó aliviada la joven.

- _ **¿Por qué no dices las cosas bien desde un principio, Akane? Solo haces que me confunda-**_ le reclamó cariñosamente el varón.

 _ **-Claro, lo dice el chico que tardó 20 minutos en decirme que no podía quitarme el sujetador**_ \- la jovencita comenzó a reír.

 _ **-Bueno, pero es que apenas empezábamos, aún me daba un poco de… de vergüenza**_ \- repuso el aludido con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- _ **Pues a mí todavía me dan pena algunas cosas… como lo de los preservativos-**_ dijo bajando la mirada la chica.

Ranma la tomó de la barbilla para hacerle subir el rostro y poder verla a los ojos.

 _ **-Bobita, no hay por qué sentirla, ya somos una pareja**_ \- dijo lo anterior con orgullo- _**además, te he besado hasta la conciencia, no deberías apenarte por algo así… hemos hecho cosas que son motivo real de vergüenza y no por eso dejamos de hacerlas ¿Cierto?-**_ le guiñó a la mujer un ojo pícaramente mientras se relamía los labios.

Akane comenzó a reír y a besar apasionadamente a aquel hombre que amaba con locura, al que le había entregado mil veces cuerpo y alma y con el que esperaba llevar a cabo sus más oscuras perversiones para así dejar de sentir vergüenza.


	8. La batalla mas difícil

Ranma era un guerrero, se había preparado toda su vida para enfrentar el dolor, para derrotar a sus adversarios costara lo que costara, estaba entrenado en el difícil arte de la escuela de combate libre, había peleado contra dioses y demonios y salido airoso , pero nada, absolutamente nada, era comparado con lo que estaba enfrentando.

En la habitación contigua se encontraba la mujer de su vida, sudorosa, sangrante, poseída por el dolor, exigiendo su presencia, y él no podía moverse de su lugar.

 _ **-¡Ranma, será mejor que te presentes en este instante!-**_ vociferaba con voz posesa aquella menuda y frágil mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Y el seguía sin moverse.

 _ **-¡Me levantaré de aquí y te traeré a rastras si es necesario!-**_ amenazaba delirante de dolor la menor de las Tendo.

Y él seguía sin moverse.

- _ **¡Más te vale regresar de una buena vez o juro que yo misma me encargo de arrancarte esa trenza que tanto te enorgullece!-**_ lanzaba fúricos alaridos.

Y él seguía sin moverse.

La visión que había tenido de ella, con sangre y fluidos emanando de su cuerpo lo había hecho salir corriendo del cuarto y petrificarse en el pasillo; esa mujer, su dulce compañera, presa de dolor, postrada, dando gritos desgarradores interrumpidos por breves lapsos en los que intentaba juntar fuerzas para acelerar el proceso. Nunca nada le había preparado para esto.

- _ **¡Ranma! ¡Ven a ayudar con tu hijo!-**_ lanzó un último llamado la chica.

Hijo… hijo… hijo… esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Ranma.

- _ **¡Mi hijo!-**_ gritó cayendo en cuenta de su propia cobardía.

Regresó en sí y caminó decidido al interior de la habitación, pudo ver nuevamente los fluidos y la sangre emanar del centro de Akane, a ella gritando de dolor debido a las contracciones, cada vez más intensas y continuas; subió el rostro y se topó con la fiera mirada femenina acusándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, gotas de sudor perlaron su frente, terminó con la distancia que lo separaba de ella y le tendió la mano.

- _ **Hasta que regresaste, cobarde-**_ le dijo apretando los dientes la chica ante el arribo de una nueva contracción antes de tomar la mano que le extendía.

- _ **Yo… yo… lo siento-**_ Contestó soportando el dolor que le generaba el fuerte agarre de su mujer en labor de parto.

 **-Me las pagarás... todas** \- y apretó con fuerza descomunal la mano del varón antes de pujar con todas sus fuerzas para finalmente escucharse el llanto de un recién nacido.

Médico y enfermeras revisaron rápidamente al infante, una de las mujeres lo arropó en una pulcra sábana y se lo extendió a la nueva madre para que lo tomara entre sus brazos, ella lo rodeó amorosamente de tal manera que su padre lo tuviera a su alcance.

- _ **Bienvenido, Takeshi-**_ dijo Ranma mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de su vástago.

Esta era la batalla más difícil que en su vida había tenido que librar.


	9. Asalto nocturno

Empezó a despertar lentamente, no sabía exactamente lo que sucedía, pero comenzó sintiendo una mano que le tapaba la boca, abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó moverse, sin embargo, sus manos estaban sujetas por arriba de su cabeza por la otra mano de su asaltante a la vez que el resto de su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por el peso de aquel hombre que estaba encima de ella. Lentamente se percató de las caricias húmedas que su cuello estaba recibiendo, la lengua del sujeto recorría con avidez su piel, besando y succionando cada tanto su sensible piel desde su oreja hasta donde el pijama se lo permitía; su propio cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar humedeciendo su entrepierna ante el asalto.

Cómo pudo, su lengua se abrió camino entre las falanges del hombre y comenzó a lamerlas sensualmente, logrando que el tipo aflojara el agarre sobre su rostro, capturó con su boca uno de los dedos de aquel hombre y lo succionó lascivamente, prodigandole ardientes caricias con sus labios y su lengua, incitandolo a más. Él entendió el mensaje y soltó las extremidades de la chica, bajando rápidamente su mano a los botones del pijama femenino, desabrochandolos con desesperación para inmediatamente introducir su mano por debajo de la tela y tocar sin tapujos aquellos montes deliciosos; tomó entre sus dedos medio e índice la incipiente cima y la acarició con algo de fuerza, como sabía que le gustaba a esa chica ruda, logrando arrancar un gemido de la garganta de ella que intentó apagar succionando con más fuerza el dedo del varón, ese movimiento lo excitó sobremanera, y si de por sí la mujer ya había sentido la creciente erección de él, supo inmediatamente que se encontraba en su punto máximo previo a la invasión.

Él se separó momentáneamente de ella, desesperado, tomó la orilla de la parte inferior de la ropa de dormir de la muchachita, sin palabras le indicó que levantará las caderas, a lo que obedeció dócilmente, y de un movimiento conciso bajó absolutamente toda la ropa de las extremidades inferiores de la mujer; con agilidad, bajó la única prenda que lo cubría, quedando totalmente desnudo, abrió sin cuidado las piernas de ella y se posicionó en medio, colocando su crecido miembro en la entrada femenina para de una sola embestida, introducirse abruptamente en su totalidad.

Ambos jóvenes disfrutaron sobremanera la violenta manera de fundirse, ella hundió las uñas en la musculosa espalda en señal de excitación, él gruñó por lo bajo el nombre de la mujer que lo encendía de esa manera y despertaba sus más bajos instintos.

- ** _Akane…-_**

Comenzó a moverse con desesperación, intentando entrar cada vez más profundo en la cavidad, con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad entre más cerca estaba el éxtasis; ella alzaba las caderas con ansiedad, lo deseaba dentro de ella, anhelaba que se derramará en su interior.

Continuaron con esa frenetica danza mientras devoraban sus labios mutuamente, intentando acallar los gemidos que ambos se arrancaban ante el placer que se estaban prodigando; Akane comenzó a sentir que una marea la inundaba iniciando su camino en su centro mismo, arrasando con todo a su paso mientras la electricidad la recorría para terminar en un placentero espasmo mientras le susurraba al oído a su amante:

- ** _Ranma…-_**

Las contracciones sentidas sobre su miembro al tener Akane su orgasmo y sentir sobre su lóbulo el candente aliento de su mujer fueron el aliciente que necesitaba para él llegar al climax, liberándose dentro de aquella hermosa y cadenciosa mujer que lo había recibido gustosa a mitad de la noche.

Con las respiraciones aún aceleradas, la menor de las Tendo le susurró:

 ** _-Por este tipo de cosas es que nos casamos en menos de 12 horas_** -

 ** _-Si no fueras tan ruidosa no nos hubieran cachado esa vez-_** contestó el varón, sonriendo de lado- **_además, en ningún momento me quejé de esta boda-_** y depositó un dulce beso en la delicada boca.

- ** _Yo tampoco me estoy quejando_** \- le lamió el labio superior- ** _al contrario, nos facilitaron las cosas para decirles. Pero ¿Cómo le hiciste para escapar?-_**

- ** _Les di sake a los viejos y a mamá le dije que le convenía, podría tener un nieto pronto_** \- y le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

- ** _¡Ja ja ja¡ ¡Vaya que es listo, señor Saotome_** -

- ** _Deberia saberlo, futura señora Saotome… No entiendo su obstinación en no dejarnos estar juntos la semana antes de la boda, te extrañé mucho_** \- dijo el varón mientras aspiraba el dulce perfume que emanaba del cuello femenino.

 ** _-Esa no es excusa para venir y "asaltarme" de ese modo_** \- contestó la chica fingiendo indignación.

- ** _No me pareció que te molestara… al contrario, creo que te gustó más que de costumbre-_** repuso el chico pícaramente.

- ** _Ya tienes tarea para investigar_** \- decía Akane mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Ranma y comenzaba a moverse sensualmente- **_ahora ¿Aún tienes energía o la despedida de soltero te dejó agotado?-_**

- ** _Soy un Saotome, nunca rechazo un reto-_** repuso al tiempo que sujetaba el trasero de la mujer para hacerla caer sobre él y comenzar a acariciarla nuevamente.


	10. Estúpidas hormonas

_Correr… correr… correr...más rápido… más rápido.. ya me duelen las piernas… más rápido… más rápido… más rápido, hasta que deje de pensar en…_

 _Más… más… más… rápido… más…_

 _Creo que ya… estoy exhausta… no… puedo… casi… mantenerme en pie… es hora de regresar a casa… tal vez… ya… pueda…verlo sin… sentir..._

 _¡Por fin! Estoy en casa, creí que no podría llegar, estoy de verdad cansada, yo creo que con esto dejaré de gastar energías pensando en... parece que ya puedo dejar de pensar en eso… parece que…_

-¡ ** _Hola, Akane!-_** sonrisa perfecta.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que verte? Cada vez que te topo tienes esa seductora mirada, la sonrisa resplandeciente, el rostro más atractivo, el cuello tan musculoso, los hombros tan varoniles, el pecho tan apetecible, los abdominales tan firmes, los brazos tan torneados, tu espalda tan… tan… Y luego ¡esos pantalones! Te observo cuando te vas, ese firme y abultado trasero que el entrenamiento te ha dejado… y tu entrepierna… se ve tan tentadora, tan prohibida, tan apetecible._

 _¡Estúpido y sensual Ranma! Otra vez me provocas querer lanzarme a tus_ _brazos, delinear tu espalda con mis labios, devorar tu sensual boca como si fuera el más delicioso manjar, enredar mis dedos en tus cabello suelto mientras acaricio tu rostro y beso tus provocativos labios, introduciendo mi lengua en ti para descubrir todos tus secretos, recorrer tu varonil pecho jugueteando hasta llegar a la orilla de tus pantalones, deshacer el nudo del cordón para lentamente bajar la ropa que me estorba para extaciarme con el paisaje, tirarte en el piso para tenerte a mi merced, tomarte entre mis manos e irte introduciendo lentamente en mi, disfrutando cada roce de tu piel con mi piel, cabalgarte salvajemente como el corcel indomable que eres, haciéndote el amor hasta que exhale mi último aliento._

- ** _Idiota_** -

- ** _¿Qué te pasa! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?-_**

- ** _A tomar una ducha_** … _de agua fría, muy muy fría… Estúpidas hormonas_ -


	11. ¿Lo extrañas?

- ** _Ya no volvió_** -

- ** _Lo sé_** -

- ** _Después de ese último viaje a China ya no volvió_** -

- ** _También lo sé_** -

- ** _¿Por qué no regresó? ¿Por qué me abandonó?_** -

- ** _¿Por qué crees que te dejó? ¿No crees que pudo haber pasado algo más que le impidió regresar?-_**

 ** _-¿Qué… crees que le haya pasado?-_**

- ** _Mmmm… tal vez… perdió el camino_** -

- ** _No, eso no. Siempre regresaba... Siempre. Pero ahora han pasado dos años, yo creo que ya no vendrá_** -

- ** _¿Y si encontró a alguien más que lo hizo feliz y decidió quedarse en un nuevo hogar?_** -

- ** _¿Crees que… de verdad… eso es lo que pasó?_** -

- ** _No lo sé, es una posibilidad… la otra es que se lo hayan comido_** -

- ** _¿¡Qué?!_** -

- ** _Bueno, es una opción, aunque no creo que sea cierto. Estoy seguro que está bien_** -

- ** _¿De verdad lo crees?_** -

- ** _Seguro_** -

- ** _Gracias por tus palabras, Ranma_** \- hermosa sonrisa.

- ** _Mmmsi_** \- sonrojo inevitable. **_-¿Akane?_** -

 ** _-¿Si?-_**

- ** _¿Lo extrañas mucho?-_**

- ** _En realidad no… P-chan fue mi confidente por mucho tiempo, pero ahora te tengo a ti_** \- beso en la nariz de él.

- _Tonto Ryoga, nunca pensaste que el que tú también te curaras de tu maldición te alejaría de tu adorada Akane y que me darías a mi la oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella._ **_Te compraré un pez_** \- beso.


	12. Sin ti

_Otro día sin ti… me pregunto cuánto tiempo más pasaré así… desde que te fuiste solo he pensado en lo nuestro, en lo que tuvimos, en lo que tenemos y en lo que me gustaría que tuviéramos. No logro pensar en nada más que en ti; debo reconocerlo, te extraño. Nunca creí que me hicieras tanta falta, pero debo admitirlo, ya no puedo vivir sin ti._

 _Extraño que me despiertes por las mañanas con ese dulce beso que sabe a menta, extraño sentirte a mi lado en la mesa del desayuno, extraño poder caminar a tu lado rumbo a nuestra escuela, extraño esperarte en las tardes para regresar juntos, extraño verte entrenar y que me veas entrenar, extraño tu esencia a la hora de la cena, extraño tu pijama amarillo que vestias cada que iba a verte a tu cuarto a escondidas, extraño aquellas caricias que nos dábamos bajo tus sábanas ocultos de cualquier ojo indiscreto, extraño tus sonrisa, extraño tus ojos, te extraño a ti._

 _¿En qué momento te hiciste tan necesaria para mí? ¿Cómo fue que te colaste tan profundo en mi corazón que el aire me falta si no estás? ¿Cómo una marimacho violenta pechosplanos como tú lograste conquistar al grandioso Ranma Saotome? ¿Desde cuándo siento que no puedo vivir sin ti? Y más importante ¿En qué momento permití que te fueras? Sé que no necesitabas mi permiso, pero hubiera hecho algo, hubiera peleado, hubiera gritado, hubiera corrido tras de ti rogando porque no te fueras; pero no, solo te vi partir, aún con esa dulce sonrisa en tus labios, despidiendonos solo con un gesto, te deje ir._

 _¡Soy un bobo! Lo sé. Este tiempo sin ti me ha ayudado a recapacitar, ¡Basta de cobardía! No puedo dejar que te vayas de mi lado tan fácilmente, ¡Pelearé! ¡Contra todo y contra todos si es necesario! No volverán a separarnos ¡Lo juro! Esto_ -pensó apretando con fuerza lo que sostenía en su mano derecha- _lo arreglará todo._

En ese momento se escucha una cantarina voz en la entrada de la casa

 _ **-¡Familia, ya llegué!-**_

Los miembros de las familias Tendo-Saotome se reunieron en torno a la puerta

 _ **-¡Bienvenida, Akane! ¿Cómo te…?-**_

La pregunta no pudo ser formulada debido a que un rayo rojiazulado cruzó a gran velocidad brincando a todos, deteniéndose frente a la chica recién llegada para tomarla entre sus brazos y salir corriendo del hogar con rumbo desconocido, dejando a todos estáticos en su lugar sin saber qué hacer.

 _ **-¿Ranma? ¿Qué crees qué…?-**_ comenzó a reclamar la joven después de salir de su sorpresa al sentir que el joven la sentaba en un banco de un parque cercano.

- _ **Espera**_ \- dijo al tiempo que ponía un dedo sobre los labios femeninos- _**escucha primero, porque lo diré una sola vez y quiero ser claro. No voy a permitir, por ningún motivo, que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado y me dejes con esta incertidumbre. El tiempo que te fuiste me di cuenta que no puedo estar lejos de ti ¡Eso no es vida, Akane! Por eso… por eso…**_ \- decía al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja y se colocaba hincado sobre una rodilla frente a la jovencita- _**No por obligación ni por el compromiso de nuestros padres, si no porque lo deseas ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-**_ terminó su frase abriendo la cajita y mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un delicado adorno en forma de flor que tenía un zafiro azul en su centro.

Akane tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca y las pupilas abiertas a más no poder observando aquella sortija que el varón le ofrecía, gruesas gotas emanaban de sus ojos mientras su cabeza se movía de arriba hacia abajo en espera de que su garganta pudiera emitir sonido alguno.

- _ **Ssssi… si… ¡Sí!-**_ dijo al fin con toda la alegría reflejada en su voz- _**¡Sí me caso contigo!-**_ gritaba mientras se abalanzaba sobre su prometido haciendo que ambos rodaran al suelo, sujetándolo para estampar sobre sus labios un dulce beso que le transmitió toda la aceptación y seguridad que el inquieto corazón de aquel indomable joven necesitaba. Él la abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que al interrumpir el contacto físico ella fuera a desaparecer de su lado mágicamente, se llenó de su aroma, de su calor, se llenó de Akane.

- _ **Por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar**_ \- rogó aún aspirando el cuello de la mujer.

 _ **-¡Eres un exagerado, amor! Solo me fui una semana a un congreso por parte de la facultad**_ \- contestó ella riendo suavemente.

- _ **¿¡Y qué?! Se sintió como una eternidad… no puedo vivir sin ti… ya no-**_ dijo él haciendo un leve mohín mientras veía el piso como niño regañado- _**fueron días terribles, y el que no pudiéramos despedirnos como se debe por estar ocultando nuestra relación no ayudó en nada. Lo pensé mucho y ya no me importa nada más que estar a tu lado. Te amo demasiado**_ \- y sonrió como nunca.

Aquel gesto conmovió en lo más profundo a Akane, que le correspondió la sonrisa.

- _ **Que bueno que ya no te importe nada más, porque en casa todos se dieron cuenta de lo nuestro con tu arrebato… No me sorprendería que al llegar ya estuvieran los papeles de matrimonio listos para firmar**_ -

- _ **Eso me facilitaría mucho las cosas, así no tendría que separarme nunca más de ti… y podríamos dormir juntos por fin sin tener que estarnos cuidando**_ \- le dijo pícaramente al oído.

- _ **Eres un pervertido… mi pervertido**_ -

- _ **Solo una cosa te pido**_ \- dijo muy serio el muchacho- _**por favor, no te vuelvas a ir… sin mi.**_ – y la besó con todo el amor que en esos cuatro días se había guardado para ella y solo para ella.


	13. Solo

Desde muy pequeño se había enseñado a cuidarse solo. Aunque eran contadas las veces que su padre no estaba a su lado, en realidad nunca se había preocupado mucho por él, y cuando enfermaba no era la excepción. Había aprendido a la mala a sobrevivir sin ayuda de nadie, cuando se sentía mal se arrastraba cual animal herido a su casa de campaña y ahí esperaba curarse solo. Nunca le había preocupado a nadie… hasta ahora.

Ahora, ahí estaba ella.

Esa menuda mujercita lo había arrastrado hasta su casa de campaña y lo había tumbado a regañadientes sobre su saco de dormir, aunque tampoco podía poner mucha resistencia por lo débil que se sentía; le puso la mano sobre la frente verificando que tenía fiebre, lo desnudó lo más que pudo a pesar de su evidente sonrojo, le colocó paños fríos y húmedos sobre su frente, cambiándolos continuamente, y a pesar del delirio febril, pudo ver su cara de preocupación, al parecer la fiebre no cedía.

Tuvo extraños sueños en donde era perseguido por seres con forma de vacas moradas con orejas de gato, pulpos cafés de ojos azules que cocinaban okonomiyakis, cuervos negros con leotardos verdes que intentaban separarlo de la preciosa diosa con cabello corto que había conocido; a su vez, otros con formas de jabalíes con pañoletas amarillas, espantapájaros con vestimentas azules y espadas de madera, tigres de ojos azules con pequeñas coletas cafés también seguían a su diosa y la jalaban para alejarlos. Él peleaba contra todos mientras con ambas manos sujetaba a aquella deidad para evitar que la arrebataran de su lado, ella se aferraba a él mientras refugiaba su rostro en el pecho masculino, de repente, una sensación de paz y calidez que emanaba del pecho de la diosa comenzó a envolverlo, brindándole la seguridad y el descanso que su cuerpo pedía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún se sentía desubicado y débil, pero la sensación de paz de su sueño febril seguía imperando en su consciencia; sintió algo suave y tibio junto a su cuerpo que lo abrazaba, dirigió su vista y ahí estaba ella, la diosa de su ensueño, la mujer que había estado velando su sueño y cuidándole la fiebre, aquella que a pesar de su pudor se había quedado solo en ropa interior igual que él y se había recostado a su lado para poder regularle la fiebre con su propia temperatura corporal hasta que el sueño la venció, ahí estaba Akane Tendo.

Sonrió complacido mientras el cansancio lo vencía, atesoraría ese momento en lo más profundo de su corazón mientras siguiera vivo. Ya nunca más estaría solo.


	14. La caja

**_-¡Regrésamela!-_** gritaba la chica de cortos cabellos mientras intentaba inútilmente de alcanzar al chico que ágilmente la evitaba.

 ** _-¡Oh, vamos, Akane! ¿Qué cosa tan importante puedes tener aquí?-_** se mofaba el varón de ojos azules mientras ponía a su alcance la pequeña caja que llevaba en las manos y la retiraba justo antes de que ella la alcanzará.

- ** _Eso no te importa, solo dámela-_** intentaba también golpearlo sin conseguirlo.

 ** _-¿Tan valiosa es? quizás pueda pedir rescate_** \- decía mientras tocaba su barbilla con su índice.

 ** _-¡No voy a pagarte por algo que es mío y tú robaste!-_**

 ** _-¡No lo robé! Lo encontré-_**

 ** _-En mi cuarto debajo de mi cama-_**

 ** _-Es tu culpa por haberme golpeado, si no me hubieras mandado al piso jamás hubiera visto que la caja estaba ahí-_** le mostraba su lengua con sorna.

 ** _-Si no fueras tan bobo no tendría que golpearte-_**

 ** _-Bruta-_**

 ** _-Tonto-_**

 ** _-Marimacho-_**

 ** _-Fenómeno-_**

 ** _-¡Oye!-_**

 ** _-Tú empezaste-_**

La joven seguía persiguiendo a Ranma por toda la casa y el muchacho seguía esquivándola con facilidad; al fin, se introdujeron al Dojo, Akane cerró la puerta con llave, guardándosela en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ** _No tienes escape, Ranma, será mejor que me la entregues_** \- amenazó la chica.

- ** _¿Y si no quiero?-_** le retó él.

La chica lo veía con la frustración creciendo, hasta que tuvo una idea.

- ** _Bueno, si no me lo entregas…_** \- decía coquetamente al tiempo que desabrochaba el primer botón de su blusa- **_creo que tendré que ponerme cómoda porque vamos a estar aquí muuuuucho tiempo._**

Ranma tragó saliva sonoramente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ** _Además está empezando a hacer calor aquí… los dos… encerrados... solos_** \- continuó hablando en un tono muy sensual la mujer mientras seguía desabrochándose la ropa.

El joven estaba petrificado.

 ** _-No... no te tengo miedo... ademas, he visto mi cuerpo de mujer muchas veces-_** intentó sonar seguro sin éxito.

 ** _-Tu lo has dicho, TU cuerpo, no el mío-_** continuaba lentamente su labor.

Una vez que desabotonó la última parte, abrió un poco la unión de la tela, regalándole al muchacho la visión de un provocativo sostén de encaje blanco.

Él se encontraba más rojo que un tomate, comenzó a sentir que la sangre se le agolpaba en dos puntos de su anatomía: en su nariz y en cierto lugar un poco más al sur de su cuerpo.

- ** _¿Sigues sin querer devolvérmela?-_** le miró provocativamente la chica.

Él solo atinó a mover en un gesto negativo la cabeza.

- ** _Es muy importante para mí, Ranma, así que no me iré de aquí sin esa caja-_** caminó cadenciosamente en dirección del muchacho.

Los ojos del joven seguían de una manera hipnótica la abertura de la prenda mientras la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a él, volvió a pasar saliva estruendosamente.

 ** _-¿Podrías ahora regresármela?-_** habló ella en un tono meloso.

Una nueva negativa.

Akane se paró de puntitas para acercarse lo más posible a la oreja masculina.

- ** _Lo que tú quieres es verme des-nu-da-_** le susurró sugerentemente.

Fue lo más que pudo soportar el joven Saotome, soltó de inmediato la caja dejándola caer al piso al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la nariz para contener la inminente hemorragia nasal.

Akane comenzó a reír traviesamente mientras se acomodaba la ropa, manteniendo a buen resguardo la caja aunque sabía que el muchacho se encontraría en estado de shock todavía un rato más.

Se dirigió a la entrada del Dojo, cerrando tras de sí para dejar que el chico se recuperará de la impresión en paz.

Corrió rumbo a su habitación, aseguró la puerta y la ventana, cerró la cortina, apagó la luz y encendió su lámpara de escritorio; una vez que se aseguró que nadie la espiaba, abrió con sumo cuidado la caja y repasó minuciosamente el contenido

- ** _...Treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos. ¡Qué bien! ¡Están todas!-_** soltó el aire de sus pulmones aliviada – **_A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas._**

Se levantó dirigiéndose a su armario, trepó con habilidad hasta el rincón más alejado de las puertas y colocó con especial cuidado la caja detrás de otros objetos para disimularla.

En ese lugar estarían seguras las cuarenta y dos fotografías de Ranma que le había ido comprando a Nabiki a precio de oro a través de los años.


	15. Tormenta

**_-¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!-_** oyó que le llamaban.

 ** _-Akane, aquí estoy-_** ella escuchó su voz en la penumbra de la casa.

Caminó intentando llegar lo antes posible hasta donde había oído que le contestaba.

Odiaba las noches de tormenta, esa era en especial detestada, todos los habitantes excepto su prometido se encontraban ausentes de la casa, además de que la luz tenía un par de minutos que se había ido. Quiso guardar la calma en la oscuridad de su habitación, pero los rayos y truenos la inquietaban sobremanera, por lo que decidió salir de su cuarto en busca del chico Saotome.

Extendió los brazos frente a sí para evitar golpearse con las paredes, más su propio aturdimiento la llevó a no tomar en cuenta las escaleras, dando un traspié que hubiera sido lamentable si el joven artista marcial no hubiera estado cerca, atravesó el brazo por debajo de los de ella y la jaló hacia sí, pegando a la chica a su torso posesivamente.

 ** _-¿Estás bien?-_**

 ** _-S… sí… gracias-_**

En ese momento un trueno rasgó la noche, provocando en Akane un tremendo estremecimiento que solo atinó a aprisionar el cálido brazo del varón.

 ** _-Lo… lo siento-_** dijo soltándolo, pero al dar un paso hacia atrás nuevamente iba a perder el equilibrio.

Ranma sabía el terror que Akane tenía a las tormentas, por lo que una parte por evitar que cayera y otra por reconfortarla, pasó su mano por la espalda femenina y juntó a la chica a su cuerpo, cubrió la delicada fisionomía con sus brazos y así se quedó, acariciando el cabello azulado de ella con sus dedos.

Ella se desconcertó al principio, más lentamente deslizó sus manos por la varonil cintura y estrechó el abrazo, reposó la cabeza en el torso de él, aspirando el agradable aroma del muchacho.

Él sintió la calidez del cuerpo de la chica, la dulce fragancia que emanaba llenó su nariz, instintivamente acercó su rostro al origen de ese aroma que lo enloquecía, no supo cómo fue que su cabeza se movió por sí misma hasta que sintió que estaba aspirando justo en el cuello de Akane.

Ella sintió la respiración del muchacho encima de su piel, por reacción giró el rostro sorprendida, provocando con ese movimiento que sus bocas quedarán a escasos centímetros de separación, lo sabía porque ahora podía sentir el aliento de él sobre sus labios.

Ranma sintió como la respiración de la chica se aceleraba, no supo por qué pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de humedecer sus labios, a pesar de la oscuridad, cerró los ojos y por inercia fue disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba.

Akane escuchó como él pasaba saliva nerviosamente, el dulce aire que emanaba de la boca masculina estaba cada vez más cerca, sin pensarlo levantó ligeramente el rostro mientras sus párpados descendían.

Así como se fue regresó la luz, haciendo que ambos jóvenes abrieran inmediatamente los ojos, distanciándose en el instante que se percataron de la comprometedora situación.

Ranma notó que al separarse de Akane había quedado justo al lado del apagador del único foco que iluminaba todo el pasillo donde estaban, la casa seguía sumida en el silencio de la ausencia de la familia y los únicos ruidos que se percibían eran los de la tormenta.

En un arranque de osadía, levantó la mano, la colocó sobre el apagador y lo presionó.

La oscuridad volvió a adueñarse de la casa, solo se podían escuchar los truenos en el cielo y a dos jóvenes corazones latiendo desbocados al compartir sólo el primero de muchos besos que disfrutarían en su vida.


	16. Estudiando

Llevaban más de un mes teniendo sesiones diarias de estudio, los exámenes se aproximaban y parecía que a Ranma las pocas matemáticas que veían en su carrera lo seguían odiando como en el bachillerato, así que Akane fue la encargada de ponerlo a aprender para que no reprobara.

Ese día tenían quince minutos de haber empezado a estudiar en el cuarto de Akane cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- ** _Chicos, les traje algo de té-_** la sonriente Kasumi ingresó a la habitación con una charola en las manos.

- ** _Gracias_** \- respondieron al unísono.

Diez minutos más tarde una mujer madura abría la puerta sin avisar.

- ** _Perdonen, chicos, pero ¿no habrán visto dónde dejé mi katana?-_** preguntaba angustiada.

- ** _Está en tu cuarto, guardada bajo tu cama, mamá_** \- repuso el joven de azules ojos sin siquiera voltear.

Pasaron otros diez minutos cuando un serio Genma asomaba por la ventana.

- ** _Me alegra saber que tu prometida te ayuda con la universidad, Ranma, eso solo prueba que será una magnífica esposa_** \- decía el hombre afirmando con la cabeza.

- ** _Lástima que sin saber cocinar nadie querrá casarse con ella_** \- contestó el joven de larga trenza, recibiendo inmediatamente un doloroso codazo cortesía de Akane.

- ** _No te distraigas_** \- refunfuñó molesta la joven.

 ** _-¡Déjanos estudiar! Por tu culpa me golpearon, me las pagarás-_** habló Ranma dándole a su padre una patada que lo llevó a surcar los cielos de la ciudad.

Veinte minutos después se podía respirar la tranquilidad, parecía que por fin podrían avanzar en matemáticas cuando sintieron una respiración sobre sus nucas.

- ** _Que bueno que tengan tanto empeño en los estudios, es importante tener una buena educación_** \- afirmaba ceñudo el patriarca Tendo.

 ** _-¡Papá! ¡Me asustaste! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-_** gritó la menor de la familia.

- ** _Pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarlos, solo constataba que este muchacho no quisiera abusar de tu inocencia, hija mía-_** repuso serio.

 ** _-¡Qué cosas se le ocurren, tío Soun! Está tabla de planchar morirá con su inocencia intacta-_** contestó con fastidio el joven Saotome.

 ** _-¡Cállate, Ranma! Si quieres que te siga ayudando tienes que tratarme bien, y tú, papá, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que cuando seas viejo venda el Dojo a un inversionista extranjero que pondrá un spa en su lugar_** \- bufó enojada la chica.

 ** _-¡Sí!-_** respondieron con energía ambos varones acatando las órdenes recibidas.

Pasaron diez minutos más de paz antes de que en un movimiento sorpresivo, toda la familia con Nabiki a la cabeza se presentó en la puerta de la habitación con cámaras en mano, tratando de enfocar a la pareja, intentando documentar lo que estaban haciendo.

 ** _-¿Pero que les pasa a todos hoy?-_** gritó como energúmeno la menor de las mujeres Tendo ** _\- ¡¿Por qué no nos dejan estudiar en paz?!-_**

Acto seguido empujó a todos fuera de la habitación, acomodándoles de paso un par de golpes a cada uno de los patriarcas de las familias, cerró con seguro la puerta y la ventana, pegó con cinta adhesiva las orillas de las cortinas para que fuera imposible que los espiaran y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

 ** _-¡Al siguiente, quien sea, que interrumpa voy a partirle la cara!-_** el tono que usó no dejaba lugar a dudas, realmente hablaba en serio.

Ranma se paró como impulsado por un resorte a rebuscar por todo el cuarto entre las cosas de la chica, triunfante sacó un objeto del armario y otro de una repisa cercana.

 ** _-¡Aquí están! Parece que son las únicas-_** expresó al tiempo que apagaba las dos cámaras de vídeo que había encontrado.

La chica de corto cabello estaba sentada en su silla y resoplaba tratando de calmarse. Ranma la observaba embelesado acercándose.

 ** _-Te dije que nos estaban tendiendo una trampa_** \- habló él.

- ** _Ya sé, qué bueno que te diste cuenta a tiempo… amor-_** dijo sonriente la mujer.

Acercaron sus rostros para hacerse mimos con la nariz, él tomó la fina cara de la chica entre sus manos y la levantó para depositar un dulce beso en los labios.

- ** _Ya sé me hacía raro que no hubieran empezado a sospechar de tanto estudio-_** dijo él.

- ** _El que seas tan mal estudiante ayuda mucho_** \- se rio la chica.

 ** _-¡Oye!-_** soltó simulando molestia el chico.

 ** _-Es por lo de hace rato-_** contestó ella cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro.

- ** _Sabes que no es cierto, es parte de seguir aparentando-_** habló el joven poniendo su cara más arrepentida.

- ** _Tendrás que hacer más que eso para que te perdone, Saotome_** \- seguía ella en la misma actitud.

 ** _-¿Algo así?-_** el chico comenzó a soltar una "lluvia de besos" por todo el ser de Akane.

La chica comenzó a reír gustosa, capturó la cabeza del joven y la guío a su rostro para besarlo en los labios.

 ** _-¿No crees que lo sigan intentando?-_** preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- ** _Por hoy ya no, mañana será otra cosa-_** dijo cerrando los ojos con algo de fastidio en su voz.

- ** _Tendremos que mudarnos o jamás nos dejarán en paz-_** sentenció él.

 ** _-¿Es… es… en serio? ¿Hablas de…?-_** la chica estaba sorprendida a más no poder.

- ** _Aunque la idea de casarnos tampoco me disgusta_** \- soltó él como si hablara del clima.

- ** _Ranma Saotome, ¿Acaso estás…?-_** no podía salir de su sorpresa.

- ** _Akane Tendo ¿te casarías conmigo?-_** el chico estaba hincado frente a ella con una hermosa sortija entre sus manos.

 ** _-¡Sí!-_** se oyeron varios voces gritar emocionadas desde el cuarto de Nabiki.

- ** _Te dije-_** habló el joven mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de la mujer.

- ** _Algún día se cansarán… espero-_** dijo ella al besar al amor de su vida.

-0-

 _Me gusta imaginar distintas maneras en las que pudo haber sido la declaración de amor, así como que lo hicieron ya de adultos._

 _Espero disfruten la lectura._


	17. Nada

_Los pies son pequeños, menudos y algo delgados pero bastante fuertes, lo he comprobado cada que me toca, bueno, que me patea._

 _Las piernas… esas piernas, largas, torneadas, musculosas, blancas, firmes, hermosas, apetecibles._

 _Las caderas, ni qué poder decir de ellas, amplias, abundantes, tentadoras, suculentas._

 _La cintura, fina, delineada, firme, estrecha, abrazable._

 _El busto, sin ser escaso ni tampoco abundante, está acorde con su cuerpo, esponjoso, tentador._

 _El cuello, delicado, largo, elegante, blanco, mordisqueable._

 _El rostro, adornado con aquella sonrisa que me vuelve loco, con una jugosa boca de tentadores y carnosos labios; aquella pequeña nariz, ni recta ni redonda, simplemente suya, linda; y los ojos, ni hablar de los ojos, me pierdo en el brillo estrellado de ese color avellana enmarcado en gruesas y largas pestañas que acarician el aire cada vez que se agitan._

 _El cabello, sedoso, perfumado, baila cada que se mueve reflejando la luz, brillando, destellando._

 _Ella, no, tú, tu nombre, Akane, suave, melodioso, alegre, igual que tú._

 _Akane… Akane… Akane... amable, gentil, desinteresada, entregada, linda, maravillosa, perfecta, grandiosa, única._

 _Akane… Akane… Akane… pienso en ti siempre, ocupas mi mente a cada momento, cuando estás tu avasalladora presencia me inquieta, cuando no estás duele tu ausencia._

 _Akane… Akane… Akane… de solo pensarte me pongo nervioso, cuando logró sentirte mis sentidos enloquecen no sabiendo qué hacer._

 _No logro pensar, no me concentro, mi mente divaga para estar junto a ti, siempre._

 _Y para cuándo se dan cuenta de mi ausencia mental y me preguntan ¿Qué tienes? invariablemente contesto "Nada", cuando cuestionan ¿en qué piensas? La misma respuesta aflora "En nada"._

 _Para los demás eres mi nada, en mi interior eres mi todo._

 _Apenas he podido confesarme a mí mismo lo que siento por ti, y por eso nadie debe saberlo, sobre todo tú, temo me rechaces y te alejes de mi._

 _No lo sabrán, por lo menos no por ahora._

 _Algún día, te lo diré._


End file.
